


141: “You can’t make me!” - “What are you? Five?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [141]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, M/M, Shopping Spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	141: “You can’t make me!” - “What are you? Five?”

**141: “You can’t make me!” - “What are you? Five?”**

* * *

"Come on Doug. It's just for a few hours." Evie pleaded through the locked door.   


"No! You can't make me!" Doug screamed.   


"What are you? Five? It's just shopping not the end of the world." Mal complained ignoring the look Jane sent her girlfriend.   


"Doug I demand that you come out that bathroom right now. I am missing primetime deals because of this and I will not forgive you for this." Audrey demanded .   


"I'm not coming out!"   


Jay snorted, "We already know your gay Doug."


End file.
